Welcome to Skyrim
by hellz swordsman
Summary: Five boys are pulled from four different worlds by various gods. How will this affect the world of Nirn and the country of Skyrim find out inside. Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke, Harry Potter, Prince Zuko of the fire nation, and Jason todd second coming of the boy wonder Robin.
1. welcome to skyrim

Two young boys stood in the valley of the end staring at each other. They wore angry glares and both were wielding abilities of great power. On the left was Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the infamous Uchiha massacre. His body was mutated by the curse seal of heaven. His skin was a mottled grey color and he had a pair of hand shaped wings that had grown from his back. In his Left hand was the renowned assassination jutsu of Hatake Kakashi, the Chidori. His clothes were ripped and disheveled, but the expression on his face was one of loathing and pure hatred.

On the other side of the valley stood Uzumaki Naruto, his clothes were shredded. His body was consumed in a cloak of pure bijuu chakra, in the shape of a fox complete with a swinging tail. In his right hand spinning like a demonic top rested the war ending jutsu of the fourth Hokage, the Rasengan. Like the other boy his look was one of hatred and loathing. Neither boy said anything; both were solely focused on their opponent. Their eyes locked and then movement. They two boys blurred out of existence to the sight of all but the strongest of jonin. They charged each other with only one plan in their corrupt chakra filled minds; kill him!

Their attacks collided and the shockwave caused by the attack brought the attention of being all across the multiverse. With a smirk that rivaled Loki the God of mischief Sheogorath the Daedra of madness decided that now was the time to act.

0000 0000

Prince Zuko of the fire nation stood on the deck of his personal steam ship the Wani. He had been trying for the past three years to capture the enemy of his people. The Avatar, who he had recently learned was actually a young kid. It was beyond frustrating to know that he had been outsmarted again and again by a twelve year old but he knew his duty. And it was to defeat this enemy and return and claim his birthright. He was so distracted by this that he only noticed the lizardparrot winging away before his eyes widened and the ship exploded in an explosion. The last thing that he thought was 'Agni, please not yet I need to regain my honor.'

His prayer caught the attention of his Patron god. The Dragon God of the sun, who had pity on him and called in a favor from another Dragon God to save his life, and perhaps help the other God's own problem. Akatosh, the Dragon God of time looked at the young man and smiled at what he saw. His life had been anything but easy but it wasn't enough to break the boy. This young man was exactly what he needed to save his world after those damned imperial bastards got his son killed in the destruction of Helgen. If he had his way they would all rot in oblivion, but that was neither here nor there. He now had a replacement dragonborn.

0000 0000

Harry Potter watched with hope in his eyes as his godfather fell through the veil. He waited for the man to come out the other side but it wasn't to be. Harry screamed out in anguish when Sirius Black ceased to be and with a scream of pure rage, ignoring all call for him to stoop charged forward towards the veil. He dodged past his pseudo uncle Remus Lupin and dove headfirst into the veil. The last thing to pass him conscious thought before he hit the veil was 'please, Merlin, let this work!'

Merlin looked up from his study outside of time at the sincere begging voice that had just asked for his help. With a quick look through the time stream he soon realized what was happening and made a decision. He decides to make an old acquaintance a deal for the life of this young man, after all magic had chosen him to represent her will against the current Dark Lord. With a quick thought he appeared before Julianos the Aedra of justice, and law. He quickly explained what was going on and what he hoped could take place as well as the offer of one absolute favor to the god of justice. With that it was decided. With the bargain struck the dead was done.

0000 0000

Jason Todd current Robin the boy wonder looked at the warehouse with a slight feeling of trepidation. He was worried for a moment that he might need Bruce on this one as it was clearly a Joker hideout but decided that he didn't with a sneer. Joker was currently in Arkham there was no way that this could be a trap; besides Bruce was tracking a lead on Catwoman. With a sneer plastered on his face he swung down into the building and began his search. He quickly made his way through the compound and found little of interest, until he found a single locked door. His frown became more pronounced as he leaned down to pick the lock. Once the door swung open he walked in and looked around. His search was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming and a sealed door sliding down over it effectively locking him in the room. He sighed before a computer on the wall booted up.

The joker's visage appeared on the screen and began a long asinine message about how this was a carefully laid plot to finally kill Batman, obviously this wasn't supposed to happen yet because the Joker was talking about things that hadn't happened. Then the screen switched to a count down with thirty seconds. Jason's heart stopped at the sight of it. Knowing the Joker he knew that he was official screwed. He quickly tried to contact batman but couldn't get ahold of him. He tried the Batcave and was relieved to get Alfred. He began to quickly explain his situation to an increasingly alarmed Alfred. Finally looking at the screen and seeing his time was almost up he said one finally thing.

"…Tell Bruce that I said thanks. He tried so hard to help me and I'm sorry I didn't listen." Jason said with a watery grin as the counter reached Zero. The explosion was large enough to be seen from the other side of town.

In the higher planes three beings looked at the boy. They smiled and began to converse. "I believe that this one is perfect." Said the Night Mother to Sithis.

"She is right of course, this one is perfect for both of our purposes. He shall be my nightingale and your listener." Said Nocturnal the daedric prince of shadows. With a smirk of Dark amusement Sithis reached through the Universe and grabbed the boy and pulled him to Nirn.

0000 0000

Four portals opened up in the world of Nirn all dumping out one, or in one's case, two boys. All five boys looked utterly confused to one, be alive, two, to be somewhere they didn't recognize, and three to be surrounded by equally confused others. The confusion didn't last however as they all drew some form of weapon and got into a defensive stance. The stalemate was called off when they heard shouting coming from a crumbling tower off to their left. They all turned wearily to see a large man pointing to the sky. Harry Potter was the first to notice what he was pointing to and said with a harsh curse. "Just bloody Great A Bloody Dragon could this get any buggering worse?!"

The dragon began to descend. "You just had to ask didn't you?" Jason and Zuko asked in a synchronized deadpan. Naruto looked at the dragon with wide eyes. "Uh Sasuke can we please go back to Konoha now? I've never seen a summons like that before."

"Shut up dobe that giant flying lizard has nothing on an Uchiha!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"Bit full of yourself aren't you?" Harry asked leveling his wand at the incoming Dragon before firing a reducto at its snout. The other boys took this as a sign to attack. Jason launched two handfuls of birdarangs at it and smirked when they exploded in its eyes. The dragon roared out three words at the boys.

"Yol Tor Shul!" much to the boys surprise was that a large stream of fire followed the words. Zuko quickly bent the fire away from himself and the others and back at the Dragon effectively grounding the beast when its wing were burnt off. Naruto took this as the perfect time to attack so he made a large group of clones and began to pound the dragon with his unorthodox taijutsu. Harry was firing reducto after reducto trying to blind the beast. Finally Sasuke crouched down and ran through a group of Handseals before the sound of a thousand birds was heard drawing all eyes to him. With a deranged smirk he charged forward and with a mighty leapt he slammed the Chidori into the dragons Skull. The dragon gave one last shuddering breath as it fell dead. Then it began to evaporate. The boys all backed up in confusion, but that quickly turned to concern when the essence of the Dragon rushed forward and was absorbed by Prince Zuko.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry asked in utter confusion to the slightly older boy.

"Why are you asking me?" Zuko asked in fear and confusion.

"Oh I don't know," Jason said with a perturbed frown. "I mean its not like it happened to you or anything."

"Um Sasuke I think we're lost." Naruto said looking around at the landscape. Which brought the rest of the boys' attention to the fact that none of them knew where they were. Finally with a frown they all said one word that summed up the situation rather nicely.

"Fuck."


	2. audience with the Jarl

The five boys looked around at the town of Whiterun with varying degrees of distress. While it was simply because it was an entirely unknown architecture for Zuko and the two ninja, for Harry and Jason it was because they knew there was no town on their respective planets that looked like this. They had been brought before the Jarl of the area after the events of the five slaying the dragon. It had been a lot to swallow when they had been told Zuko was this legendary figure, the dragonborn. However that had nothing on when they heard someone SHOUT the word dovahkiin. It confused the other four but Zuko seemed to understand that it meant dragonborn. The soldiers around them said it meant that the greybeards, an order of isolationist monks were calling Zuko to them. Harry found all of this to rather suspicious but hey what could you do.

Harry was pulled out of his introspection when they arrived in the Jarl's throne room. He asked where they came from and was met with a derisive snort from harry and a group of uncomfortable looks from the others. The Jarl turned to him and gave a questioning look.

"Frankly you wouldn't believe me if I told you but it couldn't hurt so I'll tell you that as far as we can tell we are all from different worlds with no idea how we even got here." Harry said with a self-deprecating smile.

Jarl Balgruuf looked at the boys in front of him. He honestly didn't know what to make of them. Three of them looked to be on the cusp of adulthood, but the other two were still boys they should be watched over by older wiser head but these five had done what most of his soldiers couldn't do. They had killed a dragon. He hated the idea of using such young men and boys to accomplish his needs but decided that he couldn't pass this opportunity up. With Farengar baying in his ear to retrieve the dragonstone of bleak falls barrow he needed a way to do it and these young men presented an opportunity.

"I find myself at a crossroads." He said with a bit of a frown.

"Crossroads to what?" Zuko asked with a bit of steel in his voice.

"It is a slippery slope that I stand on now. You are all so young but I find myself in need of your help." Balgruuf said with his frown deepening. "There is a stone in a tomb to the west of here. If you five can retrieve it for me then I will give you all the help I can to see you on your journey."

Harry noticed that the Jarl seemed to be ignoring his proclamation that the five boys had come from other worlds. He didn't particularly care if the man wanted to be in denial that was his problem. "What kind of dangers are in this tomb?" He asked Balgruuf with a bit of suspicion.

The other boys looked at him like he was crazy. He frowned at them before saying. "Look if it wasn't dangerous then he'd already have it done and wouldn't need us to do it. So I ask again what kind of dangers are we looking to encounter on this mission?"

Balgruuf smiled at the boy in front of him. Maybe they weren't as bad off as he thought. Then he frowned. Why would a boy who looked fourteen ask that? What must his life have been like to ask that? He shook off the melancholy and began explaining the dangers, which included traps and bandits and draugr. He noticed that the blonde paled extensively.

"There won't be ghosts will there?" He asked with a shiver. He wasn't going to contest that undead existed after all Orochimaru had summoned the first and second hokage to fight the third so zombies while creepy weren't new to him. But ghosts had always been a fear of his because it was supposed that they couldn't be hurt by humans.

"Don't tell me your scared dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha. "I know that you still have nightmares about Itachi so don't you dare make fun of me!"

Sasuke went deathly quiet. "How would you know that?!" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"We've bunked in the same tent since we've been doing missions out of Konoha remember?" Naruto said with a frown. "You talk in your sleep."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about this here." Jason said with a frown. The intrigue in his eyes hidden behind his domino mask. Zuko nodded. "He's right we need to get this over with then maybe we can find a way to get back to our homes."

"Che, whatever. I just need to get stronger it doesn't matter where I am as long as I can kill Itachi." Sasuke said with a growl.

"Well how are you supposed to kill him from here teme?" Naruto asked with a growl of his own.

"I'll get back when I'm ready until then I need to get stronger. He said thinking back to learning how to use the dragonshout after watching Zuko do it. If he just stuck around the other boy perhaps he would be able to learn more of these shouts?

"We're going to get nowhere if we stand here arguing." Harry said with a frown. "We need someone to show us how to get to this tomb." He said directing this to Jarl Balgruuf.

"You will be accompanied by Lydia my niece and Housecarl in training." Balgruuf said motioning said woman forwards. Zuko looked at her and frowned, but he nodded. The other boys just shrugged. With that decided they all made their way from the throne room and out of the town.


End file.
